Variant Rules for WLB
This page contains all Variant Rules that have been created for WLB! Check back often for updates. Magitechnician/Magitech Engineer (Alchemist Reskin) *Craft (Alchemy) is replaced with Craft (Magitech) *Extracts are renamed Solutions, and have floating bits of powdered crystal inside water, they function the same otherwise. *Bombs are instead Unstable Magitech Crystals. They function the same as bombs, but instead of being fire/shrapnel damage they are raw Magical Damage, and as such overcome Magic DR. Flavor wise, the Magitech Engineer modifies one of the crystals they are carrying, making it unstable, so it will explode on impact with a person or the ground. *Mutagens have been rehashed as follows: All Magitech Engineers recieve a series of Tattoos along their body, delineating major muscle groups and joints. These tattoos include ancient magic runes that are familiar only to those who have studied Magitech Traditions. The ink of these tattoos is mixed with powdered crystal, which can be activated by either channelling magical energy into the tattoos, drinking a specially prepared solution, or activating one's Badge. *All Magitech Engineer's recieve a Badge upon graduation, that serves as their diploma/certification. It is formed as a clasp one can use on a cloak, with a small fleck of a Pure Magitech Crystal inside the badge. This functions as per a Wayfinder in Pathfinder Society. *Discoveries are generally new uses of the magitech crystals. *Poisons are replaced with Fouled Energy. You know how to set a condenser to only collect the worst energies from the air, and use them to terrifying effect. You also become resistant to them. Varigal (Bard Flavor Optional Skin) Players who choose to play a bard have the option of reskinning their character as a Varigal. While normal bards do exist as random street performers, Varigals are another kettle of fish. Managed by the Varigal Guilds in most major cities, and held to a strict set of traditional conventions, Varigals are given free passage throughout most of the world. Carrying the latest news from one town to the next as quickly as possible, Varigals are also responsible for spreading news of births, deaths, major crimes and punishments, and the King's Edicts. It is considered the height of rudeness to offer to pay a Varigal to speak for you, and it is considered utterly crass for a Varigal to expect money for sharing the news. However, to ensure Varigals do not starve, the rules of hospitality dictate that when a Varigal arrives in town, after sharing the news, the locals are expected to see to his or her immediate needs. Upon reaching a major city, Varigals are expected to report to the Guild, and share news with their comrades, so that they may spread any important news far and wide. If you are interested in playing a Varigal, here are some recommendations: * In your starting equipment, buy a horse. You will be travelling a LOT. In this vein, it's also recommended that you put some points in Ride. * Skills you should emphasize: Diplomacy, Knowledge(History), Knowledge(Local), Knowledge(Nobility), Knowledge(Religion), Perform(Oratory)